Streets of Wrath
by HeavyandHardcore
Summary: Decided to reupload this old one (not that any of you ever asked for it). Rated for violence, sex, and language.
1. Chapter 1

The White Fang: a street gang of faunus and humans to rival any racist gang out there. They started out as a faunus rights group, trying to spread the message of peace and unity. Once they realized their message was being ignored, they used another method of ending segregation. Their method: violence-ranging from knife fights to brutal methods of torture.

The Hunters: a gang that started in the prisons but became infamous in the streets. A group of humans who are against the idea of unity between faunus and humans. Very dispicable humans; besides their rivalry with the White Fang, the Hunters have indeed killed many innocent faunas-including children- ranging from lynch mobs to a massacre at a bowling alley in the 1980s.

Both factions got their start in different places. The White Fang was formed in Menagerie by Leo Belladonna-the father of Ghira Belladonna. They eventually moved to Vale since it has the largest faunus population outside of Menagerie; as well as the biggest city of the four kingdoms.

The Hunters were formed in Atlas by François Gelè-the father of Jauque Schnee- as a far right anti-faunus group. Once the Hunters learned the White Fang moved to Vale, they moved too. When segregation ended all across Remnant, the Hunters didn't take it well. To spread their message of hate, they would torture and murder any faunus and humans who associated with the faunus.

The majority of those incidents happened in Vale, as Atlas became a military power which meant gangs would not be tolerated any longer. Since both gangs have claimed Vale as home, Vale has become the very center of a gang war. No one is safe; if you hear the gunfire there's a good chance you're dead.

Both factions have adopted extreme methods of torture and killing. The White Fang specialize in dismemberment, while the Hunters specialize in lynching.

Vale's murder count has gone up to ten a day-both gang and civilian deaths-and that number will continue to rise until a solution is found. Considering this war has gone on for five decades, that solution might not be found anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale is a very big city. With a population of 2,000,345 you can bet it is a very diverse city. That being said: with such diversity there are also those who wish to end it.

The violence between the White Fang and the Hunters range all over Vale, but it's worse in certain areas; mainly two neighborhoods.

Patch is a neighborhood in the south side. It is home to mainly middle to lower class citizens, with the majority of the population being Faunus. This is the main hub of the White Fang.

Little Atlas is a neighborhood in the west side. It's a wealthy neighborhood home to the Winchesters: the second wealthiest family under the Schnees. This neighborhood is the main hub of the Hunters.

The only true safe haven in Vale is Beacon University, located in the outskirts of the city. A very prestigious school that accepts everyone despite their race or culture. Unfortunately you need to be very well educated and need to have some decent money. Which means hardly any person from Patch can afford to attend the school, nor are they educated enough.

*click*

Good morning everyone! I'm Lisa Lavender and thank you for joining us on Vale News at 10:00.

We start off with breaking news: the body of a young faunus woman was found hung up in a tree at a park outside of the Patch neighborhood at 6:30 this morning. Authorities believe she had been the victim of a lynching carried out by the Hunters.

An autopsy reveals she had been beaten, raped and sodomized, then was hung up on the tree where she died of asphyxiation. The victim has yet to be identified.

Although the suspects have yet to be identified, they are believed to be members of the former prison gang turned street gang the Hunters-who have been known to lynch their victims. We'll keep you posted as this investigation goes on.

In other news-*click*

It's a nice, quiet evening in the Patch neighborhood. Despite it not being late, the streets are almost deserted sans two blonde individuals walking towards a convient store. One human, and one monkey faunus. Both White Fang members.

"Did you watch the news today?" Jaune Arc asked his friend Sun Wukong. "Yeah, those motherfuckers. I swear to god dude those fucking Hunters are the worst thing to happen to this world." Sun replies in anger. "Fucking A." Jaune agrees.

"You heading to Yang's party later?" Sun changes the subject, "Probably not dude. Not much of a party guy you know?" Jaune answers causing Sun to chuckle a little.

"Jaune, for all the years I've known you, you've never gone to a single party you've been invited to." Sun pointed out as the two enter the store, not noticing the glare from the owner.

"Exactly Sun. I've never been invited to one. People think I'd be a buzz kill since I don't drink. Besides I've never liked parties, not even birthday parties." Jaune says as they each get a Dr. Piper from the cooler in the back of the store.

"So what Jaune? I don't drink either, yet I'm still a party monster. Plus you're invited to this one dude. Come on man, it's Friday night, you don't have a job and I know for a fact you don't have shit to do. So just come with me dude. I promise you'll have a good time." Sun reasons trying to convince Jaune, which is actually working.

"Okay I'll go." Jaune gives in, "Awesome dude! You won't regret it." Sun declares.

As the two friends head to the counter, the owner glares at them. "I don't cater to animals in my store." he growls looking at Sun.

Sun glares back, "That's a strange, I don't see any animals in here. Do you Jaune?" Sun bites back, "Not at all Sun. The only ones here are you and I." Jaune replies glaring at the store owner. "We're just here to buy a fucking soda old man. Take the lien if you still want to feed your family." Sun says putting a bill on the counter.

The store owner refuses to accept the money, "Get out of my store!" he raises his voice at the two. Sun is slowly becoming angered by this, "Alright fuck you too. Come on Jaune, I guess this old fuck doesn't want to provide for his family." Sun declares walking to the front door with Jaune following.

But the old man wasn't done, "Your kind should be sent to the slaughter. That includes your mother!" he shouts. Now that sets Sun off.

"What the fuck did you just say! Don't you fucking be talking about my mother you fucking asshole!" Sun screams in anger making his way back to the counter. The old man backs up in fear.

"G-get out of here freak!" he shouts with a shaky voice, but he knew he had crossed the line. "NO FUCK YOU OLD MAN! I tried being civilized but you fucked youself over!" Sun was red with rage now. Jaune was standing in the back sipping his soda, not even bothering to intervene.

In Sun's anger he pulls out a pistol from the back of his pants, and aimed it at the store owner. "Say your prayers old man!" Sun demands as the old man begs for forgiveness.

Sun was getting annoyed and shot the store owner in the leg. As the old man falls to his knees he looks up to see the barrel of the gun between his eyes, "Have fun in hell motherfucker." Sun says pulling the trigger.

The old man is killed instantly. He was shot between the eyes, and now his brains are now all over the floor and the cigarettes beside the old man. As he was about to holster his gun in his jeans again, Sun hears a noise behind him. An old lady comes out from a door behind Sun-the wife of the store owner.

As she was about to scream, Sun aims his gun at her "Give me the tape." Sun demands. The old lady is still frozen in fear, "I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING TAPE YOU OLD BAG!" Sun screams causing her to collapsr in fear, begging for her life.

But Sun isn't exactly merciful "*sigh* Fuck this." Sun comments before shooting the old lady in the back of her head, killing her. He turns back to Jaune who was just watching with a bored expression, "I'm going to find the tape. See if you can crack the register open." Sun orders before going in the room the lady came from.

Jaune does open the register but it's not a lot of lien 'Fuck it. Every penny counts' he thinks to himself as he starts emptying the register. Sun came out of the room, "I got the tape dude. Let's get the fuck out." Sun declares running out of the store with Jaune following after.

Just another Friday night in Vale.


	3. No more

Sorry to disappoint the two people that read and enjoyed this fic, but I'm abandoning it. Just watched the latest episode of Volume 6 and I've given up on this damn show ever being good.

So I'm done with RWBY, which means this story is discontinued, as well as whatever plans I had for future fics have been scrapped.

If anyone wishes to take this story as their own, feel free to do so. You don't even have to give me any credit.

Enjoy the rest of the show old friends.


End file.
